The Story of Harry and Ginny's Love Life
by twilightdancer66
Summary: It all started with a game of Truth or Dare. Will sparks fly between Harry and Ginny? Or will their relationship be killed? Harry/Ginny with some Ron/Hermione... But something happens with Ron and Hermione's relationship? Will things turn out all right?
1. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Hey people! This is my first fic so please when you respond, no flames! Just some helpful advice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would TOTALLY put Draco and Hermione together.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?

Ginny sat down in the circle of Gryffindors and looked around. There were many people there, including Harry. Ginny had been in love with Harry the first time her brother, Ron, had met him. His jet black hair and green eyes were intoxicating. Well, the group was playing Truth or Dare and it was Hermione's turn. "Ginny, truth or dare?" Hermione asked craftily.

"Uh, um. Let me think…" Ginny said.

"Just get on with it already!" Neville Longbottom screeched. Sometimes that kid could get on Ginny's nerves he was always yelling at her. Ginny was always confused around him.

Ginny replied, "I choose dare!" She felt like having a challenge.

"I dare you to kiss Harry!" Hermione cried, knowing the youngest Weasley wouldn't want to complete the task. But Ginny followed through. She grabbed Harry's collar and pulled him in close. Their lips met and all Ginny could think about was staying there forever. His lips were soft and smooth. It was like being on Cloud Nine. Suddenly, she heard a cat call and pulled away from Harry in awe and shock.

She stared at him and muttered, "I'm so sorry." Ginny ran from the circle to her bed in the girl's dorms and started crying. Harry was confused and went after her.

"Mate, where are you going?" Ron asked dumbly, as if he had just joined the game.

"To see what's wrong with her," Harry responded dully. He continued walking and found her bed. He walked there to see...

* * *

**A/N: Oh... cliff hanger!!! Click the purple button to see what will happen next! **


	2. First Date

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would do many things to the characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: First Date

Previously,

_She stared at him and muttered, "I'm so sorry." Ginny ran from the circle to her bed in the girl's dorms and started crying. Harry was confused and went after her._

_"Mate, where are you going?" Ron asked dumbly, as if he had just joined the game._

_"To see what's wrong with her," Harry responded dully. He continued walking and found her bed. He walked there to see...

* * *

_

He walked there to see Ginny sitting on her bed, crying. He ran to her and comforted her. They just sat there for a while and rocked back and forth, Harry holding Ginny affectionately. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and said, "Thank you so much for coming here to comfort me. It was really sweet." They started moving closer to each other and kissed. Ginny felt Harry's lips move softly against hers, taking in the taste. Harry felt Ginny move a little bit in his grasp so she was sitting up straight. Her arms instantly looped around his neck and his around her waist. They were in a tight embrace.

"Well, look where the two lovebirds went off to!" Hermione said, barging in on the beautiful moment.

"What do you want Hermione? As you can tell, we are kind of busy here," Ginny said, scowling.

"Oh nothing. Just seeing what you two were doing because I noticed after you ran off, Ginny, Ron started to think when Harry went off after you that you two were going to do something you were gonna regret," Hermione said as if she had it memorized.

"Well, we're not doing anything," Harry responded.

"Really? Because I just saw you two making out. Was that all you were going to do? I don't think so!" Hermione responded. Harry walked up to her, said a few words, and slammed the door in her face.

Harry sat back down next to Ginny and said, "Ginerva Weasley, will you go out with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Ginny blushed at Harry saying her full name. She responded, "Sure. I'd love to Harry James Potter." Now Harry blushed and kissed her again. They walked back to the game, hand in hand. It was Ginny's turn so she said, "Hermione, truth or dare?"

Hermione replied instantly by saying, "Truth!"

"Aww. Is Little Miss Smarty-pants scared?" Ginny said.

"I'm sticking with truth!" Hermione shouted.

"Okay fine. So Hermione, this is a two part question. Firstly, are you in love with Ron?" Ginny questioned, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes," Hermione whispered in response.

"And do you want to kiss him really bad?" Ginny said, once again knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes!" Hermione shouted. She grabbed Ron and kissed him passionately. At first, he was stunned, but then he melted into the kiss, grabbing Hermione and pulling her closer.

"Eww!" one person shouted.

"That's just plain disgusting!" another said.

Ginny tapped them on the shoulders, but they didn't notice. She shrugged her shoulders and left them alone. Everyone else left to go to bed. "Meet me tomorrow in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop so we can go somewhere," Harry said to Ginny. She nodded and headed off to sleep.

Hermione and Ron were still making out. They pulled away for air and Hermione said, "Ron, I love you and I think you are the hottest guy ever!" Ron responded by kissing her deeply, yet passionately, for his response, which meant 'I love you too'. They stood there kissing for a long time and then Ron whispered something about Hogsmeade and Hermione squealed. They both kissed for the last time and went off to bed.

* * *

At Hogsmeade, Ginny met Harry in front of Ollivander's and they clasped hands and walked through Hogsmeade, smiling as they went. They passed many places to eat, but Harry had a special place in mind. They walked until arriving at Fred and George Weasley's Joke Shop. This place had a special room where 'special people' were allowed to go. They walked in, waved to Fred and George, and disappeared inside the room. "Ginny, I have to tell you something. I have been in love with you ever since I first saw you when I met Ron. You are a beautiful girl and no one in the world compares to you and your beauty," Harry said.

"Oh Harry. I love you too. You are the hottest guy ever and I love your hair and your eyes and…" Ginny was cut off by Harry kissing her. They sat there kissing for a few minutes and then left. They walked hand in hand back with the rest of the Hogwarts students to the school. They then went back to their rooms to sleep.

**A/N: Review!!! No flames please! If you want to read more, just hit the purple button.**


	3. Ron's Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did though.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Ron's Dream

Ron went to sleep and he dreamt about Hermione.

_"Ron, stop it!" Hermione said laughing, as Ron rubbed her back gently. He just laughed and kept rubbing. Hermione started laughing uncontrollably and she pushed Ron onto the bed. She started tickling him and he started laughing as well. They collapsed onto the bed, sighing from the laughter explosion. They kissed and Hermione fell asleep. _

_Ron lay awake and tried to fall asleep. But every time he closed his eyes, Lavender Brown would appear saying, "Ron pookie! Come here." He always woke with a scream, but Hermione was always sleeping through it. But that night, Hermione awoke. "Ron, what's wrong? Is there a problem pookie?" Hermione said in Lavender's voice._

_"Lavender? What are you doing in Hermione's body?" Ron questioned while trembling._

_"I'm trying to get to you. Can't you tell? I want you Ron. Ditch Hermione and come away with me. We'll go to Transylvania and meet the vampires. You'll become acquainted with my family," Lavender responded softly, trying to sound sexy._

_"You know, Lavender. You don't sound very sexy when you talk like that," Ron responded bluntly. _

_"Gosh! I'm just trying to tell you I love you! Don't you understand that?" Lavender said through Hermione. Hermione instantly turned into Lavender. She walked around Ron and suddenly grabbed his left wrist and bit him. That was when Ron figured out that she was a vampire._

_"Lavender! What have you done to me? Ow! My hand hurts so much! Why did you bite me?" Ron screamed while writhing in pain. _

_"To teach you a lesson. You will do as I say, you hear?" Lavender replied._

_"Yes master. I will follow you wherever you go," Ron answered, as if under a spell._

_"Goodnight Ronald. For good!" Lavender yelled, holding up a silver spear. She lifted the spear…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed as he woke from the nightmare.

Harry woke up and put on his glasses. "Mate, what's wrong?"

"Oh, just had a bad dream. Lavender was making out with me. Do you think that means something?" Ron asked Harry.

"I think it means that you might have a connection with Lavender that only she knows," Harry responded as if he had memorized the line. Ron glared and went back to sleep. Harry just shrugged and said, "I wonder if this is happening to Hermione…"

* * *

**A/N: Review and read more!!**


	4. A Turn for the Worst

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Previously,**

**Ron glared and went back to sleep. Harry just shrugged and said, "I wonder if this is happening to Hermione…"**

Chapter 4: A Turn for the Worst

Hermione dreamt about Ron in her dreams that night. She dreamt that she and Ron were married and had two kids, but someone invaded her dreams. And that person was Draco Malfoy. Every night he was popping up in her dreams. Her dream was…

_"Oh honey, Lily needs to be fed," Hermione said sweetly to Ron._

_"Okay, I'll get the formula. You just stay here with Hugo and I'll get you two some food," Ron answered. He kissed Hermione's forehead and went off to get the food and the formula. _

_Hermione turned to Hugo and said, "Don't worry honey. Daddy's gonna bring our food in just a second."_

_Hugo turned to Hermione and replied evilly, "I don't want your food. I don't want you babying me all the time. I want to be a free man. I want you, Hermione."_

_"Draco? Why are you talking through my son's body?" Hermione questioned nervously. _

_"Your son is connected to me. Hermione, come away with me. Get away from Ron and come with me to a romantic spot where we could become closer than enemies, closer than friends," Draco said passionately. _

_Hermione was a bit scared and then Ron came back. "How are you doing, Hugo?" Ron asked his son as he handed him food. _

_Draco responded through Hugo, "I don't want you as my father. I don't want you in my life. I want Hermione in my life. I want her to be my wife."_

_"Draco. Why are you talking through my son's body?" Ron questioned._

_Hermione responded bluntly, "Oh apparently, our son has a 'connection' with Draco. I don't understand though." Just as Hermione said this, Draco snaked out of Hugo's body and started kissing Hermione. _

_"Goodnight Hermione. For good!" Draco yelled as he pulled out a silver spear. He started to lift up the spear when… _

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed as she woke from her nightmare. She was breathing heavily.

Ginny woke up as well."Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked. Hermione beckoned her closer and told her of the dream. Ginny was shocked and said, "Maybe this is showing you something about a connection that you might have with Draco. Maybe a connection you don't feel, but Draco does," Ginny replied. Hermione glared at her, huffed and went back to bed. Ginny just shrugged and went back to bed as well.

**Meanwhile, in Draco Malfoy's dream…**

_Hermione was kissing Draco, not that ridiculous boy, Ron Weasley. Hermione pulled away from the kiss and said, "Draco, you're the one for me. I love you."_

_"I love you too Hermione. That's why I want to give you something," Draco replied, pulling out a small box from his pocket. "Hermione Granger, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you take the honor of being my wife?" Draco asked._

_"Yes! I'll marry you!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco placed the ring on Hermione's finger and they kissed passionately. Soon, this kiss turned into a make-out fest. Not with just them, Ron and Lavender were there too. "Why are you two here?" Hermione asked._

_"We're engaged!" Lavender shouted. She seemed a little loopy, and she might have been drunk. _

_"What a coincidence! We are too!" Hermione said. She heard Ron growl and in an instant, Ron was tackling Draco. _

_"Don't you dare hurt me! I'll send you off to Azkaban for physical abuse!" Draco shouted while getting pummeled by Ron._

_"C'mon honey! You can beat him!" Lavender shouted. She fell to the floor as she fainted, but Ron didn't care. He continued to tackle Draco. Then, he threw Draco to the floor, ran over to Hermione, and kissed her. _

_Draco was fuming. "Get off of my future wife! Go make out with your drunk girlfriend!" Draco yelled at Ron. _

_Ron pulled away from Hermione saying, "Sorry. Just had to do that one last time." He walked over to Lavender and they suddenly disappeared. _

_Draco stood there dumbfounded. "Draco, Draco!!! Save me! I'm being taken by the devil!" Hermione screeched. Draco saw Hermione being dragged into the ground. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco yelled. He tried to reach for Hermione, but she was gone. Poof! Just when he proposed to her, she had to disappear! Draco was having a rough day. _

_But as he thought that, he saw that Bellatrix was coming towards him. "Goodnight Draco. For good!" Bellatrix yelled as she withdrew a silver spear from her cape. She lifted the spear and…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed as he was wrenched from the horrible nightmare. He was breathing heavily, but no one else had woken up. He got his breath to stay even and went back to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Review!!! I'll put up more soon!**


End file.
